De pasteles y fuegos artificiales
by Yuusei Her
Summary: La hermosa Navidad venía pero él no tenía ni una puta idea de qué regalarle a su novio gracias a que era un asco cocinando y que había explotado ya la taba realmente desesperado pero no se daría por vencido o dejaba de llamarse Bakugou Katsuki. Ese puto pastel se hornearía,claro que algo de ayuda le sería útil, incluso si era ayuda del nerd. Todo por verlo sonreír.


Bueno, en primer lugar, lamento la tardanza de este fanfic pero hubo varios contratiempos pero ya, tras un largo esfuerzo por fin pude terminarlo.

Espero te guste tu regalo, yo estoy algo frustrada porque mi computadora se apagó y no guardó bien el fanfic por lo que varias cosas quedaron distintas a como las había escrito la primera vez pero agh, en serio me molesta, sin embargo traté de hacerlo lo mejor la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja por lo que espero realmente te guste, igual puse algo de Shinsou x Deku así que espero no te moleste.

Este es un regalo del Santa Secreto de la página Izuku Midoriya no Harem.

BnHA no es de mi propiedad ni sus personajes, todos los créditos a Horikoshi Kohei.

* * *

—¡No sé qué mierdas regalarle al mitad y mitad!—Exclamó el rubio mientras terminaba de explotar la cocina y aventaba un bowl de metal a la pared por su desesperación ya que la receta que la vieja bruja de su madre le dio no le salió y eso que llevaba en la puta cocina todo el maldito día.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Los villanos atacan?—Al escuchar esa voz, Bakugou solo pudo rechinar los dientes con molestia ya que, al parecer, el mundo estaba alineado para que ese día su hígado se desgastara completamente por enojo.

Volteó su mirar de a poco hacia el tipo que había irrumpido en la cocina de los dormitorios, bueno, en lo que alguna vez fue la cocina porque en ese instante parecía más un campo de guerra que otra cosa, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que al nerd.

—¿Y a ti quién chingados te habló, nerd?—Preguntó Bakugou con molestia, sacando chispas -literalmente- de sus manos sucias y llenas de chocolate rojo que más bien parecía sangre coagulada.

Al ver al rubio, Izuku se quedó petrificado de miedo ya que sabía que el momento de su muerte se acercaba solo por preocuparse inocentemente de los ruidos en la cocina. Tragó saliva con fuerza al ver a su amigo de la infancia levantarse y caminar con lentitud a su dirección con una sonrisa similar a la que un psicópata dibujaría en su rostro antes de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a su presa, que en este caso era el pobre de Midoriya que comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás con torpeza gracias al temblar de sus piernas.

Por lástima, tras varios pasos hacia atrás, el de cabellos verdes se topó con pared así que solo le quedó mirar a Bakugou con terror y rezar sus últimas plegarias, pensando que hubiera sido bueno ser un héroe como All Might.

—Estás muerto, cabrón Deku—Y tras estas palabras, Bakugou tomó de la playera a Midoriya para atestarle una explosión en el estómago que le dejara fuera de la cocina un buen rato pero su plan se vio frustrado al escuchar a alguien más entrar.

—Joder, Blasty sí que deshiciste la cocina ¿Eh? Ahora Mina y Sero nos deben a Kaminari y a mí varios regalos—El rubio aventó al de cabellos verdes al piso, quien vio cómo su salvador a Kirishima, el cual le evitó estar noqueado por horas en el piso cual cucaracha moribunda; definitivamente le regalaría la figura de acción coleccionable de Crimson Riot a Kirishima, se la merecía.

— ¿Y a ti qué chingados te importa, cabello de mierda?—Gritó Bakugou al pelirrojo que tomaba fotos a la zona de guerra para cobrar su premio.

—Oh nada, es solo que es tierno que destroces la cocina para hornearle algo por Navidad a tu novio, Bakugou—Contestó Kirishima como si nada con una sonrisa antes de suspirar y comenzar a lavar los platos del fregadero.

— ¿Y por qué estás lavando? Es mi desastre para el mitad y mitad bastardo, no el tuyo—Vociferó el rubio en lo que comenzaba a alzar los tazones del piso, gritándole al de cabellos verdes para que dejara de estar tirado en el piso y ayudara a limpiar todo el desastre de eso que alguna vez fue una cocina.

—Porque somos amigos, Blasty ¿Para eso estamos, no?—Respondió con una radiante sonrisa el pelirrojo en lo que lavaba todo lo que el rubio ensució en su odisea para hacer un pastel que jamás le salió.

Tras limpiar toda la cocina entre los tres y dejarla nuevamente como una cocina y no como una trinchera de la primera guerra mundial, los tres se sentaron en el piso, recargados en el horno por lo exhaustos que quedaron.

—Mierda...Ahora no sé qué regalarle al mitad y mitad bastardo para Navidad—Susurró Bakugou al jugar con un trapo de cocina, suspirando porque la puta receta de la vieja bruja no le salió y eso que parecía tan sencilla...Perra vida que no le deja hacer un regalo bueno para su novio.

— ¿Quieres hacerle algo a Todoroki-kun para Navidad?—Preguntó Midoriya a su amigo en lo que se quitaba un poco de chocolate de la cara por haber limpiado con un trapo el piso cual Cenicienta.

Bakugou asintió ante lo preguntado por Midoriya, pensando que comprar esa crema contra cicatrices ya no sonaba tan mal. En primer lugar ¿Por qué quería hacerle algo a mano a Todoroki? No es que no hubiera varias cosas que comprarle como esa crema o un vale de dinero por equis número de sobas en su restaurante favorito ¡Es más! Si quería le regalaba una frazada nueva para su madre pero no, gracias a que la vieja bruja le dijo que Todoroki apreciaría más un regalo hecho por él, Bakugou insistió en hacerle un pastel de chocolate que no le salió en lo absoluto así que ahora estaba derrotado sentado junto al nerd y a Kirishima recargado en un horno que comenzaba a enfriarse.

—Si quieres...Puedo...Darte la receta de mi mamá, con esa preparé el regalo para Shinsou-kun y dice que le gustó mucho—Claramente que cuando Midoriya volvió en sí, se tapó la boca con miedo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando por la muerte que vendría en forma de explosiones pero tras varios segundos seguía respirando sin ninguna herida mortal ¿Qué sucedía? Volteó precavidamente hacia el rubio para notar que este le miraba con cierta ira antes de chasquear la lengua e inclinar su cabeza en gesto de rendición total.

—Bueno, tu mamá no sabe hacer hijos pero sí pasteles así que creo que podría funcionar—Izuku no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado por esa frase pero decidió tomarlo como un cumplido hacia la deliciosa comida de su madre y sus postres, que eran fieramente devorados por el rubio desde que lo conoció en kínder.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor le compras algo? Apuesto a que tu noviecito no es de esos riquillos quisquillosos que te piden cosas del lugar más exclusivo del planeta para ser felices.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la propuesta de Kirishima, no quería sonar cursi explicándole por qué pero si no lo quería a él junto a los otros (aka. Sero, Mina y Kaminari) todo el día sobre él como cuchillito de madera jode y jode por la razón del pastel sería mejor decirle a Kirishima.

—Porque la vieja bruja me dijo que el invierano apreciaría más un regalo hecho por mí a que venda un riñón para comprarle algo que ni le guste.

Midoriya quiso no reír por el apodo pero la cara de Kirishima no lo ayudaba y menos cuando el pelirrojo estaba deshaciéndose en el piso por las carcajadas que le invadían, al final no pudo más y comenzó a reír; se lamentaba por su amigo Todoroki y los apodos que le ponían pero eran muy graciosos, generalmente no reía al escuchar a los de su clase decirlos pero ahora se le hacía súper divertido.

— ¡Ah! ¿De qué te ríes, puto Deku? ¿Se te hace gracioso como le digo a mi novio, cabrón? —Y en cuestión de milisegundos, las risas de Midoriya se convirtieron en un grito ahogado mientras el color de su piel era tan blanca como el piso de la cocina en el que estaba sentado.

—A-Ah, y-yo, es que Kirishima.

—Mira, tú sales con el puto niño zombie de la clase general y nadie se anda riendo—Midoriya quiso refutar diciendo que Bakugou efectivamente se burlaba de su novio como en ese instante, sin olvidar a Mineta y su aparente falta de lógica a ser atraído por un chico habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo aunque al final pensaba que eso le convenía ya que eliminaba competencia, pero mejor se quedó callado, no quería jugarle al vivo con Bakugou mirándolo peor que a la escoria más putrefacta del plante.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes, Kacchan—Ante esa frase, el trío volteó a la barra en la cocina donde estaba Kaminari tomando agua, apareciendo a su lado Sero mientras Mina entraba por la puerta.

—Yo te ayudo a envolver el pastel—Dijo Sero al mostrar sus brazos con una sonrisa confiada.

—Si quieres te ayudo a escoger decoraciones bonitas para el pastel y el regalo—Agregó la chica de piel rosa.

—Y yo ah…Puedo mantener prendido el arbolito—Todos se voltearon a ver a Kaminari con una ceja subida por su gran aporte a la causa de Bakugou— ¿Qué? Es lo único útil que se me ocurre—Bajo esa lógica no había nada que refutarle al rubio.

—Y que Kirishima te ayude a cocinar el pastel junto a Midoriya—Agregó Mina emocionada al pensar en lo divertido que sería ver aquella escena.

— ¿Estás drogada? —preguntó Bakugou con molestia al escuchar la sugerencia de que el puto nerd le ayudara—Ni aunque de eso dependa mi relación con el mitad y mitad bastardo dejaré que el jodido nerd me ayude.

—Pero Kacchan—Esta última palabra Midoriya la había enfatizado, volteando a ver a Kaminari para que captara que él era el que le podía decir de tal manera al rubio y nadie más—Es Navidad, velo como una tregua parecida a la de los soldados que jugaron soccer en la segunda guerra mundial.

—Además la receta del pastel será de la mamá de Midoriya, no creo que sea muy heroico quitarle la receta a Midoriya y ni siquiera dejar que te ayude—Bakugou no pudo hacer nada más que rechinar los dientes y chasquear la lengua con molestia.

—Bien, pero nada más la cagas una vez Deku y estás muerto ¿Entendido? —Midoriya asintió emocionado mientras era abrazado por Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari y Mina en un abrazo grupal, siendo añadido al final el rubio entre maldiciones y amenazas de muerte que no causaban más que risa a sus amigos, exceptuando a Midoriya que se sentía jugando con fuego mientras estaba empapado en gasolina.

Tras su abrazo y su promesa de iniciar el pastel a primera hora de la mañana, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, en especial Bakugou ya que hacer explotar una cocina era una tarea ardua que no podía hacer cualquiera, gracias a eso, no notó que una mirada penetrante le observaba desde las escaleras.

Al día siguiente, Bakugou despertó por los toquidos en su puerta, como si la persona al otro lado estuviera en un estado de desesperación pura por algún ente que quisiera comérselo, por lástima, los incesantes golpes no cedían así que tras unos cinco minutos, Bakugou decidió matar al cabrón que lo despertaba de una manera tan horrible.

—Mira, tienes cinco segundos para que corras antes de que te mate, pedazo de pen-

— ¡Ya tengo la receta de mamá! —La vocecita de Midoriya interrumpió la frase del rubio, quien abrió los ojos como platos tras espabilarse ¡El puto pastel! Del cansancio del día de ayer, ni siquiera se inmutó en poner su alarma, cayendo como tronco en su cama, olvidando que ese día era Navidad y él no tenía una mierda.

— ¡Carajo Deku! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Ya viste qué hora es? Muévete y vamos a la cocina—Sí, Midoriya se quedó parado en la puerta pensando que ni un "gracias" le fue dado por desmadrugarse e ir corriendo a casa para que su mamá le anotara la receta y después se fuera corriendo de regreso a la academia con un frío mortal rechazando el desayuno de su mamá y su deliciosa y caliente cama en casa.

— ¿Qué esperas, Deku? —Preguntó Katsuki al salir de su habitación y cerrarla con llave— ¿Quieres que te ordene como el zombie para que muevas tu culo a la cocina? Toc, toc, McFly—Dijo el rubio tras darle un par de golpes en la cabeza al de cabellos verdes—Reacciona y muévete a la cocina si quieres ayudar ¡Ah! Y me llevo esto—El de ojos rojos le quitó la receta al de cabellos verdes y fue casi saltando las escaleras de piso en piso hacia la cocina mientras Midoriya se quedaba sonriendo en la puerta del rubio pensando en lo ingenuo que fue al creer que Bakugou le diría un "gracias", primero All Might se convertía en villano y luego sucedería eso.

— ¿Qué esperas, nerd? Mueve tu culo rápido—Gritó Bakugou desde el primer piso, valiéndole una mierda que hubiera gente quejándose porque gritara a tan tempranas horas del día siendo vacaciones, claramente eso al rubio le importaba un bledo, es más podría despertar a toda la escuela y le importaría cinco enormes hectáreas de rábanos.

Al llegar a la cocina, Bakugou se sorprendió de encontrar a sus amigos ya listos, Ashido con papel para envoltura y una caja, Sero con listón y sus brazos, Kirishima precalentando el horno con un mandil que decía "Besa al chef" y Kaminari, en efecto, con la clavija de las luces del arbolito en la boca para que destellara con sus bellos colores.

— ¡Al fin llegas, Blasty! —Exclamó el pelirrojo al acercarse al rubio con un mandil y quitarle la receta para verla—Oh, vaya, es algo laboriosa pero creo que sí sale para cuando veas a Todoroki.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía el mandil— ¿Por qué me ayudan si a veces los trato como la mierda? —Debía reconocer que no era el chico más gentil del planeta y que al único al que no trataba tan mal aparte de su novio era a Kirishima así que ver reunido allí a los demás tan temprano siendo Navidad le hizo preguntárselo ¿Acaso eran masoquistas?

—Porque somos tus amigos, Bakugou—Respondió Sero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es cierto que eres medio insoportable, grosero, egocéntrico, individualista, enojón, tsundere, cabrón, molesto-

—Mina, ya entendimos—Frenó Kirishima a su amiga antes de que reventara la vena de la frente de Bakugou que comenzaba a bufar.

—Pero así te aceptamos y queremos—Volvió a decir la de cabellos rosados antes de ponerle enfrente dos papeles para envoltura—Ahora dime ¿Cuál prefieres para Todoroki-kun?

Midoriya justamente iba a entrar al escuchar la pregunta pero se quedó callado al escuchar a sus compañeros, sonriendo porque al fin su mejor amigo de la infancia tenía amigos que le aceptaran y apoyaran incondicionalmente. Le dolía, claro que le dolía porque sabía que para Kacchan él solo era "Deku" y un rival a vencer, nunca lo vería como él lo veía, como su mejor amigo de la infancia o peor, su héroe pero saber que ahora Katsuki tenía gente a la que podía ver cómo sus amigos le aliviaba.

Al final decidió dar la vuelta para irse a su habitación, prefería no incordiar al rubio en su regalo para Todoroki-kun pero un grito le hizo temblar y voltear hacia la puerta de la cocina donde estaba Bakugou con un mandil que decía "Un hombre soy".

— ¿A qué puta hora planeabas llegar, nerd? Anda, entra ya o te mato.

Bah, a la mierda sus pensamientos de hace un rato, si bien no sería el mejor amigo de Kacchan, era algo relativamente importante en su vida, al menos como "el inútil Deku" y eso le hacía sentir estúpidamente alegre, tanto que llegó con una sonrisa a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el pastel de su madre bajo las órdenes de Kirishima, los gritos de Bakugou, las risas de Ashido y Sero junto con las luces de Navidad que prendían gracias a Kaminari.

Tras varias horas en la cocina llena de explosiones, risas y betún regado por todos lados, al fin se oía el sonido del cronómetro que marcaba la salida del pastel del horno. Obviamente mantener a todos fuera de la cocina durante todo el día fue todo un reto pero nadie se le oponía a las amenazas de muerte de Bakugou o las sonrisillas apenadas de Midoriya que pedían disculpas por haberse adueñado de la cocina aunque lo más difícil fue hacer que Todoroki no entrara.

—Explícame por qué no puedo entrar a ver a mi novio, Midoriya—Pidió en un tono tranquilo Todoroki aunque, a decir verdad, algunas mañas ya se le habían pegado de Bakugou y una de ellas era la mirada fulminante que en este instante mataba al de cabellos verdes.

—No, es que, verás…Kacchan no quiere que lo veas cocinando en bóxers ¡Sí! Le da mucha pena—Izuku estaba más nervioso que cuando tomó el examen para entrar a la U.A pero era lo primero que cruzó por su mente para mantener alejado a su amigo.

— ¿Y por qué Bakugou cocinaría en ropa interior? —Mierda, a Todoroki no se le pasaba nada y Midoriya comenzaba a balbucear para sí mismo las posibilidades de una escapatoria ante la agudeza mental del de heterocromía.

Todoroki, algo cansado de no ver a su novio desde el día anterior y, a regañadientes, un poco celoso de que pasara todo el día con sus amigos y Midoriya y no con él, decidió mover a Midoriya de la puerta aunque no contó con que este usaría su quirk para aferrarse a la entrada.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun pero no puedes pasar—Chilló el de cabellos verdes mientras se aferraba al marco con fuerza.

—Midoriya, solo quiero ver a Bakugou, un momento y después me voy—Todoroki volvió a intentar mover a Midoriya pero nada, seguía usando su quirk en su hombro para no dejarlo pasar.

Con el ceño fruncido, Todoroki decidió usar la fuerza (otra cosa que se le había pegado por ser novio de Bakugou) y sin más, congeló el hombro del de pelo verde, quien solo gimoteaba por el frío pero aun así, no dejó de aferrarse a la puerta como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Midoriya esperaba algún milagro para que Todoroki se fuera ya que su hombro congelado estaba comenzando a entumir su brazo, dando señales de que pronto perdería fuerza en éste y le dejaría una abertura al de cabellos bicolor.

—Midoriya, discúlpame—Y con esa disculpa, Todoroki procedió a usar su quirk de hielo para congelar el resto del brazo del de cabellos verdes, el cual comenzaba a temblar por el frío y a pensar en cómo evitar que Todoroki entre.

— ¿Qué le haces a Midoriya? — ¡Esa voz! Justo cuando creía toda esperanza perdida, su héroe llega a rescatarle de esa situación.

—Aún na-

Pero es muy tarde para callarse ya que Todoroki, presa del apuro por ver a su novio que no le ha ni hablado en dos día, ha caído en la trampa del otro por lo que solo chasqueó la lengua y apuró a congelar el brazo de Midoriya mientras pudiera, siendo muy poco el tiempo permitido.

—Déjalo, vete a tu habitación y no vuelvas en un par de horas al menos—Mierda, Todoroki chasqueó la lengua y trató con todas sus fuerzas de seguir pero las órdenes lo obligaban, por primera vez se encontraba de acuerdo con Bakugou acerca del novio de Midoriya, que era un maldito.

—Maldito Shinsou—Dijo el de cabellos bicolor mientras soltaba a Midoriya y regresaba a su habitación según lo mandado segundos antes, frunciendo el ceño con molestia y chasqueando la lengua ya que su plan se había frustrado y lo que más incertidumbre le causaba era que no sabía el porqué de la falta de atención de su rubio novio hacia él, la cereza del pastel era que todo el día de ayer se la pasó encerrado en la cocina con Midoriya y Kirishima al igual que ese día; no es que fuera celoso pero saber eso le causaba una sensación de impotencia y rabia al pensar en los peores escenarios donde Bakugou lo engañaba con ese par, siendo esa una tortura que le llevaba atormentando desde el día anterior porque eso significaba que no importa lo duro que haya tratado de no seguir el ejemplo de su padre en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, sus genes Todoroki pesaban más y, por ende, se había convertido en ese hombre que tanto odiaba al punto de que Bakugou haya preferido cobijarse en brazos ajenos a soportarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la puerta de la cocina, Midoriya y Shinsou trataban de quitar el hielo de su brazo con agua caliente y una secadora de pilas.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que salvarme, Shinsou-kun pero gracias, sin ti seguro ahorita sería hombre muerto—Y no bromeaba, tras volverse un cubo humano de hielo Bakugou lo reventaría a explosiones por lo que se volvería añicos en segundos ya que tenía la expresa orden de que Todoroki no fuera a la cocina o él moriría y Kacchan no era de esos que amenazaba y no cumplía, en especial con él y su historial de resentimiento que tenía en su contra.

—Tranquilo, Midoriya. Eso hacemos los héroes ¿no? —El de cabello verde sonrió al escuchar a su novio decir eso mientras terminaban de descongelar su brazo. Estando a unos cuantos milímetros sus labios comenzaron a juntarse para terminar en un dulce beso que no pudo ser por el imperioso grito de alguien que abría la puerta y, con ello, liberaba el brazo de Deku del hielo.

— ¡Cabrón! Entra ya a la cocina y deja de andar comiéndote a tu noviecito que debemos acabar la decoración—Shinsou en ese instante pensó que sería buena idea mandar a hacer algo vergonzoso al rubio que los interrumpió pero la mirada de su novio con su típica sonrisa de disculpa le hizo solamente apretar un puño y dejarlo pasar. Lo que hacía por amor.

Al terminar de ser descongelados los brazos de Midoriya, éste se levantó del piso y volvió a la cocina, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del de cabellos morados, quien se fue con una sonrisa a su dormitorio en el edificio de estudios generales.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Cuando Izuku entró, quiso volver a salir y no volver jamás pero era muy tarde. Masa por ahí, betún por allá, hasta estaba Mineta pegado al techo con una de sus bolas, amarrado y amordazado de la boca con la cinta de Sero.

—Inconvenientes menores, Midoriya—Dijo Kaminari, quien volvía a poner en su boca la clavija del árbol de navidad y algunos cargadores de celular.

—Mira, la uva quería gritarle al verinvierno que estaba preparándole su pastel y tuvimos que callarlo—Completó Katsuki con una mirada feroz, amenazando a Midoriya con ella en una advertencia de que si se le ocurría ir de soplón, terminaría en un destino peor que el de Mineta.

—Pero ya ¡Vamos a la decoración! —Exclamó animadamente Kirishima en lo que sacaba chispas e colores comestibles, algunas dunas con crema batida y colorante para darle vida al pastel.

Obviamente Ashido y Sero quisieron poner su granito de arena por lo que al instante entraron a la cocina saltando el desayunador e iniciaron a mezclar los colorantes en los respectivos bowls con crema batida que Kirishima les pasaba mientras que Bakugou le quitaba las partes quemadas al pastel, Midoriya limpiaba la cocina y Kaminari ponía villancicos desde un celular.

Y así, por fin terminaron el pastel de Navidad para Todoroki, justo a tiempo ya que Bakugou debía bañarse y arreglarse para entregar el famoso regalo a su novio antes de que tuviera planes de salir e invitarlo a cenar a su casa donde sus padres ya habían hecho una cena para el héroe masoquista que aguanta a su insufrible hijo (por palabras de su madre).

—Entonces ¿Celular cargado? —Preguntó Midoriya a lo que Kaminari subía el pulgar a modo de afirmación.

— ¿Pastel envuelto? —Esta vez fue turno de Kirishima, quien veía como Sero con su cinta daba los últimos toques a la caja con papel rojo y adornos de nieve blancos y moño amarillo.

— ¡Listo! —Exclamó Mina al ver como Sero terminaba de pegar la última cinta.

— ¿Cocina limpia?

—Ya casi—Respondió Midoriya mientras finalizaba con el lavado del último utensilio usado para la sorpresa.

— ¿Invitación de Todoroki para ver a Bakugou en media hora?

—Desde hace días—Esta vez fue el turno del apurado rubio, quien aventaba su delantal al piso, ensuciándolo de nuevo (En ese instante Midoriya realmente pensó en ir a reclamarle a Bakugou pero no quería perder ningún miembro así que solo suspiró y lo recogió) para ir salir corriendo a las duchas.

Una vez acicalado y vestido, Bakugou procedió a ir a la entrada de los dormitorios para esperar a su novio con la caja de pastel en una mano y un ramo de rosas rojas en el otro. Carajo, eso era tan jodidamente embarazoso.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y Todoroki seguía sin presentarse, provocando un pequeño tic en el ojo del rubio.

—Ahmm ¿Seguro que le llegó la invitación a Todoroki, Kacchan? —Preguntó Kaminari algo preocupado, quitándose de la boca la clavija de las luces navideñas que adornaban la fachada del dormitorio.

Tras un bufido que recibió como respuesta Kaminari, Bakugou aventó el pastel y las rosas antes de abrir la puerta con bestial fuerza y azotarla con la misma magnitud de fuerza que hizo temblar a Sero y Ashido en el piso.

— ¡Buena cachada, chicos! —Exclamó Kirishima mientras tenía en el hombro un bulto—Ah, nuestro regalo para ese par—Explicó el pelirrojo ante las confundidas miradas de sus amigos, quienes sonrieron al ver lo que había en ese costal.

Cada escalón que subía Bakugou le ponía de nervios, llegando a la desesperación de sentir que esas infernales escaleras nunca acabarían. Fue corriendo a la habitación de Todoroki como si la vida le fuera en ello y, metafóricamente, era verdad porque, quisiera o no, Shouto era su vida.

—Bastardo, abre—Pidió el rubio tras dar un par de golpecillos a la puerta, camuflando su nerviosismo con tics como chasquear la lengua o pasar su mano por su ahora desarreglado cabello.

Otros toquidos un poco más desesperados pero nada, ni un ruido.

—Mira, no quiero que me obligues a explotar esta puta puerta así que abre de una maldita vez, Shouto—Porque sí, cuando estaban a solas, ellos dos se llamaban por sus nombres, en susurros, en gemidos, en jadeos. En secreto porque sus nombres les sabían a una miel sagrada que nadie más tenía derecho a deleitar más que ellos en su propio mundo.

Sin embargo, la respuesta volvía a ser la misma, un absoluto silencio que terminó con la poca paciencia del rubio.

—Que conste que tú me obligaste, Shouto—Dio otro golpe a modo de advertencia antes de explotar el picaporte de la puerta y entrar a la habitación oscura donde el de cabellos bicolor yacía sentado en su futón con las cobijas encima mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se entretenía creando hielo para luego descongelarlo y secar la invitación que Bakugou le dio.

El alma volvió al cuerpo de Bakugou al ver que éste no había corrido antes de tiempo para ver la sorpresa. Ya con la mente menos desquiciada fue caminando hacia donde estaba su novio pero una barrera de hielo le impidió seguir su camino.

—Aléjate y vete, Bakugou—El tono usado en la voz de Todoroki era tan frío como el hielo que lo separaba de su pareja. Ese era su mejor intento para evitar que el rubio le viera llorar de rabia hacia sí mismo por convertirse en la persona que más odiaba aún en su mejor intento de no serlo.

Había fallado y no quería lastimar a la persona que amaba como su padre hacía con su madre cada que le forzaba a dejarlo para llevárselo a tirones con una descomunal fuerza en su muñeca a entrenar. Recordaba ver a su madre llorando de rodillas en el piso con la misma mirada que le dio cuando le aventó agua hirviendo en el ojo.

Lo menos que quería en ese instante es que, otra vez, la persona que más amaba le viera de tal manera.

— ¡Cabrón! —Escuchó Todoroki cuando espabiló de sus horribles recuerdos y su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas mojando su pantalón con lágrimas. Volteó hacia su fortaleza de hielo y se sorprendió al ver a su novio entrando entre explosiones hacia él—Si crees que tu puta muralla me evitará verte estás pero si equivocado—Reclamó Bakugou con ferocidad—Mi amor no es tan débil como para que una estupidez así me separe de ti.

Todoroki quiso refutar y advertirle que se alejara de él, que era un monstruo y que no quería lastimarlo pero los brazos de Bakugou alrededor de él abrazándolo fueron más rápidos que su quebrada voz que no quería salir de su garganta.

—No sé qué chingados has pensado en este tiempo, Shouto pero no tergiverses las cosas, no he estado contigo estos últimos días porque he estado haciéndote una sorpresa para hoy que ha sido un dolor en el culo así que levántate de una perra vez—Pero nada, Todoroki seguía abrazado a su cuerpo como si fuera su único sustento.

Bakugou resopló al no saber qué decir en ese instante así que solamente acarició sus cabellos con cariño antes de suspirar y proceder a hablar.

—Te amo, imbécil—Susurró a su oído—No te pareces al cabrón de tu viejo, al que amo es a ti y déjame decirte que ya te chingaste porque no te dejaré ir nunca—Todoroki al escuchar eso solamente pudo sonreír y acomodar su rostro en el bien marcado pecho de su novio ya que adoraba esa manera tan sutil de animarlo.

Nunca ha sabido cómo es que Bakugou lo puede leer con tanta facilidad, quizá cuando no explota cosas se queda mirando la situación y piensa en lo mejor para salir victorioso de ella, tanto en el campo de batalla como en su relación, lo cual siempre le estaría agradecido porque, en esos días donde se quema en su propio infierno, irónicamente, basta un par de explosiones para congelarlo y destruirlo hasta hacerlo pedazos porque Bakugou lo amaba a él y solo a él.

—También te amo, Katsuki—Fue lo que dijo Todoroki en lo que se separaba del rubio y limpiaba las lágrimas de una de sus mejillas ya que de la otra solo bastaba aumentar un poco la temperatura de su cara para que se evaporara.

—Tu quirk es útil en varios casos ¿Eh? —Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de levantarse aún con su novio entre sus brazos y plantarle un beso de lleno en esos mordidos labios que tanto le volvían loco y lo llamaban para ser devorados y endulzados con sus propios belfos.

Ante ese tipo de situaciones Todoroki era débil, se sentía como un hielo derritiéndose entre los fuertes brazos de su novio y su dulce beso que le dejaba jadeando por más, jadeando por no separarse nunca más de él. Queriendo fundirse en uno y que el calor de su corazón nunca desaparezca.

—Espera ¿Me veo bien? Digo, para ir con tus padres y causar una buena impresión—Preguntó Todoroki antes de agarrar un par de pañuelos y limpiarse la nariz, comenzando a derretir el hielo que había hecho previamente, mojando la habitación al instante.

—Mierda ¿Qué no tienes el poder como Elsa que puede deshacer hielo sin derretirlo o una madre así? —Bakugou se hizo para atrás aunque fue demasiado tarde porque salió mojado de todas maneras aunque, para su buena suerte, Shouto le secó con un poco de su calor que había comenzado a controlar y suspiró al ver nuevamente su habitación como estaba.

—Entonces ¿Me veo bien, Katsuki? —Preguntó el de ojos bicolor a su novio, quien le respondió con un beso mientras le tomaba su mano para jalarlo fuera de su habitación.

—Tú siempre te ves bien, Shouto—Lo bueno de que dijera eso era que su cara colorada por lo que acababa de decir no se podía ver pero Shouto la imaginaba totalmente roja con esa adorable expresión apenada que tanto le gustaba.

Al llegar a la puerta ambos se pusieron sus zapatos y salieron para ver a Ashido, Sero, Kirishima y Kaminari decir "¡Feliz Navidad!" (Aunque a Kaminari no se le entendiera mucho por la clavija en su boca).

—Toma, Todoroki. Esto es para ti de parte de Blasty—Kirishima guiñó un ojo a modo de desearles buena fortuna, acalorando más al rubio que no sabía dónde esconderse para pasar esa vergüenza que le ocasionaba eso.

—Estas también te las compró él—Y un par de rosas fueron dadas de parte de Mina a Todoroki, quien solo sonreía y miraba sus regalos como si fuera un niño de cinco años encontrando bajo el árbol el regalo que tanto había pedido.

—Y esto es de nuestra parte para ustedes—Volvió a decir Kirishima mientras acercaba al par al borde de las escaleras donde el techo terminaba— ¡Ahora! —Exclamó antes de alejarse.

— ¿Pero qué chin-

Antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar su oración se encontraron con un Midoriya atado con vendas de Aizawa por todo el cuerpo y una cinta de Sero en la boca para que sus gritos no se oyeran, descendiendo del pórtico por un sistema de poleas controlado por el mismo Sero que lo bajaba gracias a su cinta.

—Pareces una piñata, nerd—Fue lo que dijo el rubio mientras miraba como su amigo se retorcía y luchaba por ser liberado.

— ¡Ahora bésense bajo el muérdago! —Exclamaron Mina, Sero, Kirishima y Kaminari a la pareja que veía el cabello verde desordenado de Midoriya tener un par de campanitas a modo de parecer un muérdago viviente.

— ¿Me permites, Shouto? —Preguntó el rubio con un rostro apenado, haciendo un pequeño mohín que provocó una suave risa en su novio, quien dejó las cosas en el piso por un momento antes de abrazarle del cuello.

—A ti, lo que sea, Katsuki—Siendo esas las últimas palabras de Todoroki antes de que un beso le fuera plantado nuevamente, esta vez más romántico y salvaje, tal como lo era su novio.

— ¡Wuju! —Se oyeron alegorías a lo lejos de parte de los chicos que estaban en la nieve felicitando a la pareja mientras Kaminari provocaba chispas para explotar unos fuegos artificiales, los mismos que Todoroki en ese momento sentía en su interior por ser besado por el hombre que amaba.

Al separarse ambos jadeaban con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus miradas perdidas en la ajena, encerrándose en su propio mundo donde solo escuchaban los sonidos de los fuegos tronar porque es lo que sentían al estar juntos. Una llamarada cálida incesante en sus corazones y un montón de fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.

Al final de cuentas, todo el dolor en el culo de preparar el pastel había valido la pena porque la hermosa sonrisa de su Shouto era el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo que no cambiaría por nada en todo el puto universo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Bakugou tomó el pastel para llevarlo y Todoroki sus rosas del lado de su quirk de hielo para que al ser abrazado por Bakugou de la cintura para ir a su casa, su quirk de fuego le diera algo de calor a su cuerpo.

—En serio amo estar contigo—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al sentir el calor en el costado de su cuerpo mientras Todoroki se juntaba más hacia su novio y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Y yo contigo, Katsuki—Otro pequeño beso fue dado antes de caminar por las nevadas calles de invierno que les acompañaban y los fuegos artificiales festejándoles por la primera de muchas Navidades juntos.

* * *

Por cierto, tiene un epílogo que mañana publicaré (?)


End file.
